1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipating device and, more particularly, to a heat dissipating device adapted for being used outside. Furthermore, the heat dissipating device has a heat dissipating fin capable of preventing overflow during manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat dissipating device is a significant component for electronic products. When an electronic product is operating, the current in circuit will generate unnecessary heat due to impedance. If the heat is accumulated in the electronic components of the electronic product without dissipating immediately, the electronic components may get damage due to the accumulated heat. Therefore, the performance of heat dissipating device is a significant issue for the electronic product.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a flat-type heat dissipating fin 12 of the prior art, and FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram illustrating a cylinder-type heat dissipating fin 22 of the prior art. In general, a heat dissipating device is usually equipped with a flat-type heat dissipating fin 12 shown in FIG. 1 or a cylinder-type heat dissipating fin 22 shown in FIG. 2. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the flat-type heat dissipating fin 12 and the cylinder-type heat dissipating fin 22 are formed with the bases 10, 20 integrally by a die casting process. Due to the requirement of mold stripping during the die casting process, the flat-type heat dissipating fin 12 or the cylinder-type heat dissipating fin 22 has a draft angle α between 2 degrees and 3 degrees so that the whole weight is heavy and the height of the fin is limited. Furthermore, the number of heat dissipating fins is reduced in the heat dissipating device due to the draft angle α so that the heat dissipating area is not enough and the heat dissipating efficiency is worse.
Furthermore, since the conventional bases 10, 20 are formed as flat plates, once a heat dissipating device is attached on an outdoor electronic device with the bases 10, 20, the electronic device will be exposed out of the periphery of the bases 10, 20. Consequently, the electronic device will be battered and damaged by wind and rain.